RADICAL
Radical (stylized as RADICAL) is a song in Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Dyro & Dannic. Setting The classic dance takes place in a dark room that is accompanied with lights. The lights come in an assortment of colors, and they appear at different areas of the room. The Helmet dance takes place on a backdrop with multiple straight lines and triangles. The pieces are light blue, but they tend to feature hints of pink when they come together. Mashup The mashup for RADICAL is available for every version except for the versions on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. For the versions that have it, the mashup is played through the Just Dance Unlimited service, with or without a subscription. For the version that doesn't have the service (which is the Wii), it costs 20 Mojo Coins to play it. The mashup has 11 coaches in it and a theme called "Back in the days": coaches in attire reminiscent of cultures from multiple decades. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ It's You ▪ Bow Dancer ▪ Never Can Say Goodbye ▪ Love Boat ▪ ▪ Forget You ▪ Bow Dancer ▪ Love Boat ▪ Never Can Say Goodbye ▪ Bow Dancer ▪ Marcia Baila ▪ It's You ▪ Born This Way (Nerd Version) ▪ It's You ▪ ▪ It's You ▪ Superstition ▪ We No Speak Americano ▪ Forget You ▪ Bow Dancer ▪ Love Boat ▪ Never Can Say Goodbye ▪ Bow Dancer ▪ Forget You ▪ It's You Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of RADICAL Classic Version *Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Helmet Version *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (2,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Fifth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance Unlimited (2017): Available from start *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs Songs Gallery Classic RADICAL1.PNG RADICAL2.PNG RADICAL3.PNG RADICALGoldMove1.gif RADICAL4.PNG RADICAL5.PNG RADICALGoldMove2.gif RADICAL6.PNG RADICAL7.PNG RADICAL8.PNG Helmet RADICALHelmet1.PNG RADICALHelmet2.PNG RADICALHelmet3.PNG RADICALHelmet4.PNG RADICALHelmetGoldMove1.gif RADICALHelmet5.PNG RADICALHelmet6.PNG RADICALHelmetGoldMove2.gif RADICALHelmet7.PNG RADICALHelmet8.PNG RADICALHelmetGoldMove3.gif RADICALHelmet9.PNG RADICALHelmet10.PNG RADICALHelmetGoldMove4.gif Mashup RADICALMashup1.png|It's You RADICALMashup2.png|Bow Dancer RADICALMashup3.png|Never Can Say Goodbye RADICALMashup4.png|Love Boat RADICALMashupGoldMove1.gif| RADICALMashup5.png|Forget You RADICALMashup6.png|Bow Dancer RADICALMashup7.png|Love Boat RADICALMashup8.png|Never Can Say Goodbye RADICALMashup9.png|Bow Dancer RADICALMashup10.png|Marcia Baila RADICALMashup11.png|It's You RADICALMashup12.png|Born This Way (Nerd Version) RADICALMashup13.png|It's You RADICALMashupGoldMove2.gif| RADICALMashup14.png|It's You RADICALMashup15.png|Superstition RADICALMashup16.png|We No Speak Americano RADICALMashup17.png|Bow Dancer RADICALMashup18.png|Forget You RADICALMashup19.png|It's You Promotional Images RADICALThumbnail.png RADICALAnnouncement.gif 2017Banner2.PNG MasterclassImage1.PNG RADICALHelmetThumbnail.png RADICALHelmetThumbnail2.png Other RADICALAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Classic Version, known as "Miss Robot" RADICALHelmetRightCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the right from the Helmet Version RADICALPose1.PNG RADICALPose2.PNG RADICALHelmetPose1.PNG RADICALHelmetPose2.PNG References Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2017 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 2 or Medium Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 2 or Moderate Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup